Economic Questions
Economic Questions collect economic questions for 5 XP points. 10 XP for when the questions are answered and accepted. Clan Finance # Who owns our home loan? #* The creditor of Orochimaru's estate is the tower, who sold the estate to Jiraiya to recover part or all the debt. # How much does the Tower have for seals/month? # When does the monthly seal budget refresh? (To have someone camping out.) # How many hours (and what other things) did we get as part of Keiko’s bride price? # Shikaku died before the wedding, so are a large portion of the hours worthless (because they would have been his)? Or would they be hours from “The Nara head,” so as to prevent problems like this from arising? #* We got the dowry once the marriage went through. Once the deal had been made and followed through, the Nara won't screw us over due to counterproductive harm to their reputation. # How much money Naruto has from his inheritance and ongoing management of that wealth? #* We begin by assuming Minato's reign as hokage last a short four years and that all his income before his kageship are insignificant. Him being the greatest sealmaster in the world also add to his income. This gives him 500 million ryo. Adding the Uzumaki wealth, which is estimated to be 360 million ryo, giving Naruto's estate an estimated 860 million ryo. However, 8% percent of his wealth went up in smoke due to the Kyuubi's rampage. Assuming Jiraiya and/or Hirzuen gave Naruto a competent money manager, his wealth will have an assumed 5% compound interest growth. Rihaku's analysis on Naruto's finance #* 860,000,000 / 0.92 = 791,200,000 #* Using the formula: A = P(1 + r/n)(nt): 791,200,000(1 + 0.05/1)^(1*13) = 1,491,925,601.41 ryo. #* Thus, Naruto's fortune should be worth about 1.5 billion ryo. #* If we assume that reparation is paid out for the damage, let's assume 24%(Triple of 8% damage). #* 860,000,000 * (1 - 0.24) = 653,600,000 #* 653,000,000 * (1 + 0.05/1)^(1*13) = 1,231,328,889.94 ryo. # What is Naruto's income coming from his inherited wealth? # How much money is Naruto getting from missions? # How much money does Naruto have from Jiraiya's stash? # Income/expense from Jiraiya's spy network and business connection. # How much money are we getting From Kenta's business? #* Rihaku indicated that a prosperous and very successful civilian can make 50,000R. We believe that based on our scant observation of Kenta's living standard that he is probably a moderately successful businessman, so he makes abut 30,000 Ryo with his wife's skills adding an additional 5-10K. # How much did we invested or plan to invest in Kenta's business? #*Kenta and his wife are planning to move to a bigger storefront, presumably to a higher end district. They were also hiring more employees. We don't know the specific cost of each components, but it's probably safe to say that they don't need more than 300K ryo, ten years worth of income for Kenta's business. 3 years worth of income seems reasonable to us for capital expenditure, so 30K ryo will be invested. # How much would it take to invest in Kenta expanding into construction and hiring the necessary skilled labor? #* We guesstimate it will cost 30K ryo for Kenta to expand into a new business section, same as investing in Kenta's existing business. Business # Our salt production rates, sale price, and other major factors in the enterprise. # Ditto with ice. Land # Who owns the land around Leaf/how much/how far out? # Who owns the random land farther from the major villages? # What is the price of said land? (Both closer to Leaf and farther) # Is land ownership transferred around much? # Between which parties, in what volume, at what frequency? (trying to determine how much new supply the market can bear) # What are Akatsuki's going rates again? Was that 23 milion ryo for land clearing mission figure pure profit or was it just the income? Socioeconomic # How often are settlements created/destroyed? # What has historically motivated civilians to resettle? Taxation # How are craftsmen/merchant civilians taxed? (e.g. that luxury clothes shop owner. Still subsistence?) # How are civilian clan members taxed? Leaf (The City) # Has the encircled territory of Leaf ever expanded/contracted? # How many taverns can Leaf support? # How do loans and defaults work in Leaf? Sealing # Tower classifications for Air Domes, Usumatsu's, explosive seals # Open market value for explosive seals # Typical sealmaster tendencies before skywalkers became a thing and how that changed with skywalkers (relevant for, at least, talk about how many skywalkers we can sell to the tower before they run out of money for it) # The number of sealmasters at each rank (generalities are fine, but at this level of granularity we probably care about the specifics too) # Sell skywalkers to the Tower on credit? # If the Tower owns the loan will they accept payments on the loan/principal in skywalkers? Mission # Mission pay. # Do clanless non-jōnin sealmasters receive tax payments the same as the jōnin? References